


Hiccup we're sorry

by 01bumblebeefan



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: My version of the first movie with my Headcannon's and I think AU. Not sure if it counts as a AU.





	

Panting I try to rush towards the forge as dragons began to swoop by over head. Trying to push all the voices away I gasp when I feel somebody grab me from behind. "What is he-?! What are doing out?! Get inside!" I hear the chief yell.

He puts me down but when I notice something. A pair of dragons eyes where staring at me. Gasping I run while a Nadder's spine just nearly missed me. Close one. Running into the forge I quickly get to work on picking up Gobber's prosthetics and putting them on their shelves. "Nice ta see ya weren't carried off." Gobber says as he pats my shoulder with his good and only hand.

Sighing I smile and put up one of Gobbers fighting hammer prosthetic. "What? No way! What would they do with all this?" I ask striking a pose.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?" Gobber asks as I pick up my smithing hammer.

Grabbing my apron I slip it over my head and place the hammer in my pocket. "Hurry up!" A viking yells as he places a sword down on the counter.

I quickly pick it up as best as I can before taking it to the grindstone wheel. Pressing on the petal I get to work sharpening the weapon before giving it back. "Here ya go Ack!" I yell before taking a look at the smiths door.

Huh it's open. But I could've sworn it was closed. Looking down I jump when I see a Terrible Terror sitting there licking it's own eyeball. "Awww." I say before Gobber walk over and shoo's it away.

Terrible Terrors aren't really dangerous, just annoying, like my cousin Snotlout, so we just shoo them away instead of killing them. "Ey! Spit that out! Stupid dragon!" Gobber yells out as the Terrible Terror runs away.

"What did it take?" I ask as I sharpen and axe.

"Ah it toke one of the spare hammers. Stupid thing." Gobber growls as he passes a bola to a random Vikings. 

Sighing I straighten up when I hear somebody yell out; "Fire!"

Peeking out the window I smile seeing Astrid Hofferson, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerson and....Snotlout. The one person I admire more than Dad and Gobber. Due to him being the perfect form of a viking teen. Man. Their jobs are so much cooler.

Leaning out the window I feel somebody pick me up by the back of my shirt. "Hey now no leaning out the window. Remember the last time you leaned out?" Gobber says as I'm placed down on the ground.

"Ah come on I need to get out there and make my mark. Besides I only fell on my face that one time." I say as I look up at him.

"You've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places." He says as he hovers over me. "Look. I know you want to be accepted by the village but in order to do that you need to stop all.....this."

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Yes that's right! Stop being all of you."

"Ohhhhh!"

"Ohhhhhhh yes."

"You wanna keep all this raw, vikingness contained? There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber says as he passes me a sword.

Sharpening the sword I quickly give it back just as a loud screech could be heard. Giving the sword back I look out just as someone yells out; "Night Fury! Get down!"

I watch as the tower explodes as a fire ball is shot off. "Hiccup I need you to man the fort. They need me out there!" Gobber says as he changes his hands out.

"Wait! Papa can't I go with you?" I ask as I tug at his tunic.

Gobber sighs. "Hiccup you can't lift a sword, you can't swing a axe, you can't even throw one of these." Gobber says as a viking snatches the bola out of his hand.

"I know but this," I say as I pull out my newest invention. "will throw it for me."

Patting the weapon it springs to life and throws a bola that nearly misses Gobber and knocks out....I think that was Hoark. "See! This is exactly what I'm talking about." Gobber yells which makes me back up in fear.

Gobber sighs and shakes his head. "I'll be back. Just...just man the fort. Stay. Here. I'll be back." Gobber say as he gives me a quick squeeze and a kiss to my temple.

I watch as he quickly rushes off with a battle cry. Sighing I pick up the bola launcher and quickly push it out. "What are you doing?! Get back inside boy!" Uncle Spitelout yells at me as I run past him.

"Get back inside now!" Phlegma yells.

"Hiccup?! Get back to the forge!" Ack yells.

Rushing up towards a cliff I start pulling the levers to make it unfold. Looking over at the torched tower I look through my scope. "Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at."

A loud screech makes me look up to see a blast of light and a dark figure. Pulling the trigger I grunt softly when the recoil hits me but quickly sit up just in time to see the creature falling towards Raven Point. "I hit. I hit! Did anyone see that?!"

A hot, stinky air hits me before I turn around to see beady yellow eyes and a red snout. "Except you." I say before a voice fills my ears.

**"Your mine little one!"**

Screaming I run down the hill and towards the village. "Hiccup!" Papa's voice yell's out.

Running I hide behind a giant pillar as the dragon sprays out molten hot lava at me. Gasping softly I peek out only to meet nothing. Sighing I turn just as my dad appears. I watch in amazement as he attacks the dragon with his bare fists. He turns towards me just as the dragon flies away and the pillar I was hiding behind had fallen.

Turning I see that the pillar had broken the stairs and was rolling down, breaking things and I think just made somebody break something. "Sorry, Dad." I say softly. 

"Hiccup what were you thinking?! Why can't you follow a simple order?" Dad asks as he stomps up at me.

"But I hit a Night Fury!" I yell out as he grabs me by the back of the shirt. "It's not like all the other times! It landed just outside of raven point! If we can just send out a search party then maybe we could-" 

"STOP! Just. Just stop Hiccup. Everytime you step outside disaster follows!" Dad yells as he let's me go.

Looking up at him I go to defend myself but what he says next makes me wish I was deaf. "Why are you nothing but a screw up?! Everyday I have to worry about whether or not I'll find out you did something stupid again that caused death to two more of our family members. Why can't you not be like us?! Like a normal child for once in your life Hiccup?! When will you stop being a disappointment to me?! When will you stop being such a disappointment to your dead mother?"

Backing away from my dad I turn around to see many shocked faces but some people were nodding. Sucking in a breathe I try to ignore the tightness in my chest as my uncle walks over to my father. "Stoick you know he won't stop. So why do you even bother?" He asks with a frown.

My knees start to get weak before I fall down. "Hiccup? Hiccup what's wrong?" I hear Fishlegs' voice ask gently.

"I hate him." I whisper softly as Fishlegs helps me sit up.

Looking up at da-Stoick I see that he had wide eyes seeing that I was on the ground while Uncle Spitelout was staring. "I hate you Stoick. I hate you. I hate Spitelout, Snotlout, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Ack, Hoark, EVERYONE! Yeah I'm different! Because I'm trying to fit in! I'm only 10 and a half yet I have never know what it felt like to feel accepted! I've been builled all my life! Been called Stoicks mistake, been forgotten, beat, starved, beat, nearly killed AND not once have you noticed that everyday I come home with new wounds and scars! Sometimes-NO! EVERYDAY I WISH THAT BUILDING KILLED ME NOT MOMMY! THAT'S RIGHT IT WAS NEVER A NADDER THAT KILLED MOMMY! A NADDER **SPINE** FELL INTO HER TUMMY WHEN IT CAME LOSE FROM THE BUILDING! THE NADDER'S WERE TRYING TO GET US OUT WHILE YOU DID NOTHING! THE DRAGON'S HELPED US! THEY GOT US OUT BUT IT WAS TO LATE. It.....it was to late. Mommy.....mommy died from bleeding out to death. Not 'cause of a dragon. Gramps.....gramps died from the heat. I'll admit that was my fault. I should've been there. I should've been there but no. I decided to do my chores and work before going to school like everyday before hand." By this time I had tears spilling from my eyes and Fishlegs' grip on me had tightened ten-fold.

A loud sob escaped my lips before Gobber toke me from the blonde teen. "I've got him." Gobber says softly.

"ALL I WANT IS TO BE *SOB! HIC! SNIFFLE!* ALL I WANT IS TO BE LIKE ALL OF YOU!! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR!?" Hiccup yells out.

The whole village looked away from the heartbreaking image of the chiefs son being held tightly by the blacksmith as he wailed out his misery. "Stoick. I'm going to be taking your SON home. Call for me if you need me. But try not to. I'm going to be taking care of YOUR SON." Gobber yells out at Stoick.

A few minutes later I feel Gobber shift me slightly. "Papa. Papa." I cry out as he opens the door.

"Sh sh sh sh little sparrow. I've gotcha. I've gotcha baby bird." Gobber says softly as he kisses my temple.

Sobbing into his shoulder I grip onto him tighter when I hear soft footsteps coming in. "Is he alright?" A old withered voice asks softly.

"I don't know. He finally got out everything his had been holding in for so long but right now he doesn't seem ta want ta do anything 'cept cry 'is little eyes out." Gobber says softly.

"Oh Hiccup." A younger voice says softly.  
\--  
Stirring my soup I feel Gustav's eyes watching me quietly. "Hiccup? Are you ok? How do you feel? Do you want anything?" He asks quietly.

Smiling softly at him I shake my head. "No. I'm ok. Thank you Gustav. You should head home soon. Your mom must be worried about you." I say softly.

He frowns softly before nodding. "Ok. But only after you eat." He says as he holds my hand.

A few minutes later Gustav was waving goodbye as he walked down the path. "Finally. With Gobber at the shops with Gothi and Mildew no one can stop me." I mutter.

Walking into the house I grab a dagger from on top of the fireplace and go up to my room. Opening the door I go over to the middle of my room and unsheath the knife. Pulling off my top and vest I drop both to the ground. Putting my wrist out in front of me I look down at the blue pulsing vein's under my pale skin.

Dragging the knife a cross my skin I watch as blood pools out of my wound and drops to the ground before I swipe it over again until I have four cuts on both arms. Blood runs freely down my arms as I pull out the pre-written notes. The world start's to get blurry but right before it turns completely dark I see Gobber standing at my doorway with a terrified face and a outstretched hand.

"HICCUP!"

Goodbye papa.


End file.
